charmed curious
by Hell freezes over
Summary: a demon controls the charmed ones minds and everything gets out of hand.
1. Shadow demon arrives

**This is my first story so let me know what you think o.k. and please be honest.**

**Charmed**

"**curious"**

**Chapter 1**

Hey piper. Who's there? It's me. Who's me? Me Darrel. Oh well where are you? Come to the kitchen. How did you get here? Leo. Leo? Yeah he orbed me here. Where is he? I don't know. He just orbed without saying anything. Darrel replied. Why are you here darrel? Piper asked with curiosity. Oh I'm just here to see pheobe. Is she here? Yeah, she's around. Pheobe where are you? Im up in the attic. Thanks piper.

Hey darrel. Pheobe said. Hi he replied. Pheobe I just wanted to say thanks for you know that whole demon thing. Oh its no problem. She replied. I do it everyday. I'm just glad your on our side again. So what kind of concoction are you making? Darrel asked. It's a vanquishing potion for the shadow demon. Whats that? he asked. It's a demon that travels through shadows. Pheobe answered. I don't even want to know more. Darrel retorted. Well I gotta go. Oh pheobe where's paige? She's not here why? I just wanted here to orb me home. I'll call leo. Leo. Leoo. Pheobe yelled. Did someone call me? Yeah I did. Orb darrel home. Ok. Come on darrel. Bye.

Hey paige. Darrel just needed you to orb him home. Well its to late now. So pheobe what are you doing? Making a vanquishing potion for the shadow demon that's after wyatt. What does he do? "SHE" travels through shadows. This demon is a woman. Yeah according to the elders. Pheobe said. What travels through shadows? Piper asked concerned? The shadow demon. The what? The demon that's after wyatt. What does this demon do piper asked? It travels through shadows according to the elders. Pheobe said.

Yeah and it can also read minds. Said paige. What? They both asked? Well the book says that the shadow demon can also control minds. But get this the only way for this demon to control a mind is if the person has the light of truth in within there shadows. Paige recited. Well how are we supposed to know who has this light? Asked piper. Well the book says that the only one that can see this light is an impath. Guys guess what? Pheobe said. What? they both asked. This morning the elders unbinded my impathy powers.

Why didn't you tells us this earlier? Paige asked. I didn't want you guys to know. Well then I guess you're the one that can see this light. piper said. But the book also says that the impath with the ability to see the light of truth has to use their power of premonition to see this light. Paige said. I don't have premonitions anymore. Pheobe said. You do know leo said just orbing in.

hope you liked it. stay tuned. it gets good in the next chapter. oh I need some advice. should I turn this story into a lemon? let me know in your reviews.


	2. mind control

Here's chapter two. I hope you like. You still didn't let me know if I should turn it into a lemon, but I'm sure you will. Please review.

Chapter 2

Mind Control

What do you mean I do now? Phoebe asked astonished. Well apparently you are the one with the eye of supreme intuition. What is that supposed to be? Piper asked. Well, said Leo, it means that you can see the light of truth, and you can see into the souls of demons, and vampires. So what you're saying is that I have a new power. Exactly. Said Leo. Now you have to go and find a premonition. Leo retorted. Ok let's go. Said Paige. If were not back in an hour come and get us Piper. Phoebe said. Ok. Oh and keep tracking the shadow demon. Ok I know now get. Get what Paige said rhetorically. Get out. Find her a premonition.

I guess I will be going. Said Leo. No it's ok. You can stay with the kids, while I look for this demon. Are you sure Leo asked? Yeah I'm sure. O.k. now I need to find this demon. But first I need to make the potion. So I'll get started. It says here that I need eye of newt, root of live and death, and an egg of a filtered silt dragon. Where the hell am I supposed to find that? I can get it Leo said without hesitation. O.k. thanks. Piper said.

Phoebe did you have a premonition yet? No. I can't get one, and I don't know why. I've bumped into almost everyone in the city. Well let's go home it's late, and piper will be coming soon. Too late I'm here. Sorry piper. I didn't know that it was so late. Well let's go. We'll try a try again next time. Ok. Let's find an ally to go in so I can orb us home Paige said. Ok. Wait what the hell is that? What's what? That in the corner. Oh crap it's the demon. It's in your shadow Paige. Piper, blow her up .wait... premonition.

Now blow it up. Paige orb us home before it reforms. Ok, let's go. Oh man that was a close one. Too close. So, Pheobe what did you see? Well it was a bit fuzzy. There was an explosion. There was also some guy. Was it Gideon? Asked Paige? No. but it was someone in resemblance. So maybe it was Gideon's son. No it could not have been his son, his son is too young. Well then who can it be? Asked Piper. Do you remember when the elders said something about the provider of the respectful resources? Yeah does the book have a picture of him? I think so. Why? Because I think that might be the on in my premonition. Well I got the book. Here he is. Is that him?

Yes that's the one. Now we know that he's on the bad side. But what we don't know is why he's on the bad side. The book says that the provider is the one that is supposed to help us in a battle with the dark side. If that's true then why is he on the side of the demon? Asked Pheobe. Anyway phoebe do you remember any thing else? Not right now, but it will come back to me. In the mean time we need to finish the vanquishing potion. Paige can you do that? Paige? What's wrong Paige? Asked piper. Thhhhh.........tthhhee deee....deee....mmmooonn. Oh god phoebe it's inside her! Oh nooo! She passed out. Quick get the Ice. "DON'T GET ME NO DAMN ICE YOU STUPID WITCHES. YOU BOTH ARE STUPID AS HELL. YOU THINK ICE CAN HELP THIS FOOL". Phoebe I thought you said this demon was a woman. She is but after all she is a demon. "I WOULD DESTROY YOU BOTH NOW BUT I HAVE BETTER PLANS BUT BE READY, CAUSE WHEN I COME BACK LET'SJUST SAY THAT HELL DON'T GOT NOTHING AGAINST ME. BUT HELL HAS EVERYTHING AGAINST YOU."

Oh damn it she orbed. Well know we know that Paige has the light of truth. What the hell are we going to do now that the demon is in Paige? Well said pheobe we could.....oh god. Ppppppiiiiii........pppeeeer. Oh shit not you to hhhheeee.....llllllppppp.....mmmeeee. Dddddee......eemm...mmoo......onnnn. "HA HA HA HA HA."

Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Don't forget to send me reviews. And I still need your advice on turning this into a lemon. Stays tuned for the next chapter, and PLEASE review.


	3. Capture and Escape

Here is chapter three. Please tell me what you think, and please be honest. Don't forget to review please.

(I do not own charmed).

Chapter 3: capture and escape.

Leoo. Leooo. What's up? Asked Leo. Everything. What do you mean everything? Leo asked confused. The shadow demon got pheobe and Paige. Are you serious? Leo asked scared. Well apparently they both have the light of truth, but I guess I don't. But still what am I going to do? Well first we have to find them. Use a locater spell. When you find them let me know. Wait, should I still make the vanquishing potion? Yeah just in case. But what if I hit Paige or pheobe? You won't.

Well that was very helpful. Piper mumbled to herself. The potion is almost done. All I need is that damn egg. Leo. Yes? Where's the egg? The egg? Oh yeah I got it the elders are holding it I'll get it right now... Thank you Leo. Well I have to talk to the elders about this demon. You do that and I'll make this potion. Well the potion is done. Piper said to herself softly. Now I have to locate Paige and pheobe.

Pheobe you up? Yeah help me get out of these ropes. Be quiet. The demon is over there. Do you have the ropes open? Pheobe asked. Not yet... there got them. HMM HMM HMM. YOU'RE GOOD. Oh crap. Pheobe yelped. OH CRAP IS RIGHT. NOW WHAT SHOULD I DO FOR YOUR UNACCEPTABLE BEHAVIOR? I KNOW! MEET MY OTHER DEMON FRIENDS. Other what? Paige asked dumbfounded. Other demons. Pheobe said. Over there. Man now we have to kill them.

Look at all there weapons. Sword. Paige yelled. The sword appeared in her hand and she took the head of the demon off. Spike ball thingy. Another one down. Three more to go. Pheobe, behind you. (Clonk). She knocked his head off. Literally. Nice pheobe. Said Paige. Now you take the one on the left, and I'll get the one on the right. Yelled pheobe. And like that the demons where all dead. Orb us home now, before the demon comes pheobe said. Too late. She's coming. Hurry up orb o.k., o.k. NOOOOO. The demon yelled.

Piper. Come it's us. How'd you guys get away from the demon? Well we kind of tricked her. We better hurry up and get you a premonition. O.k. well, did you finish the potion? yeah. Leoo. Yes. Pheobe and Paige are back. How did you two get away from the demon? We tricked her. Well you better use a safety spell to protect the house. Leo said. Why? They asked. Because the elders said every supernatural being the demon possesses, she will then have the ability to use the powers that person or thing has. So now she is able to orb anywhere.

Wait if it can orb then it has the ability to levitate and it can also have premonitions. She can also capture objects through thin air. So we can't let her see the potion when we go to vanquish her. Well said pheobe let me go start on that safety spell. Chris is crying again. I'll get him. Piper said out of exhaustion. I guess I will help pheobe Paige said. Well Leo bye. Bye Paige.

Paige... pheobe get in here. Yes... ooh my god. What is going on with them...? Leoo. Look at your sons. Pheobe said in astonishment. Tell me what's happening. Piper asked nervously. I don't know I'll ask the elders. They probably know. This is so amazing.

I hope you like this chapter. I am really enjoying writing this story, but I'm am not getting any reviews. Hopefully I will get more reviews. Let me know what you guys and gals think in your reviews.


End file.
